Garok
Summary Garok was an orc of the Warsong Clan who was loyal to Grommash Hellscream on Draenor and during the First, Second, and Third Wars. After Grom's death and the formation of the new Horde by Thrall, Garok became the second-in-command of the Kor'kron. When the Lich King awoke and the Alliance and Horde attacked Northrend, Garok joined the Warsong Offensive, led by Garrosh Hellscream, to help combat the Scourge. Shortly after he and the rest of the Warsong Offensive returned to Orgrimmar, the Cataclysm struck, and Thrall left the Horde to help calm the elements, leaving Garrosh as warchief. Despite his extraordinary fighting alongside Garrosh in Northrend, Garok was demoted from Kor'kron captain to lieutenant, and Malkorok was made the new leader of the Kor'kron. This displeased Garok, but he continued to loyally serve the Horde. By the time of the Battle of Theramore, Garok had become extremely displeased with Garrosh's actions over the past few years, believing him to be unworthy of warchief. However, he continued to serve, aiding in the attack. When the mana bomb dropped on Theramore, Garok was sickened with Garrosh, realizing he had lost all honor, and believing he had betrayed Grom's legacy. Shortly after the Battle of Theramore, the long-lost continent of Pandaria was discovered. Garok joined Horde forces to learn more about the mysterious continent, as well as help the Horde gain new territory. After the Horde forces captured a hozen camp and renamed it Hellscream's Fist, Garok split off from the main force and led a platoon to the Valley of the Four Winds. The platoon set up a camp there and, for the next two months, recruited more Pandaren and Hozen to join the Horde's ranks, as well as convince farmers to help supply Horde troops with food. Eventually, the camp became an outpost for the Horde. After two months, Garok was called to Krasarang Wilds by Garrosh Hellscream. He helped Horde forces set up Domination Point. While staying in the barracks there, he overheard soldiers talking about how Garrosh treated some natives in The Jade Forest, including kidnapping Pandaren cubs, and was sickened. The orc truly had lost all honor and betrayed his father's legacy. A few weeks passed, and Garok heard of Garrosh trying to use the sha as a weapon. Garok decided something needed to be done. Garok returned to Orgrimmar through the portal in the Shrine of Two Moons, and confronted Garrosh. Garrosh ordered the Kor'kron to dispose of the old orc, claiming he was a traitor and too old and weak to help the Horde. Garok fought well for his old age, quickly dispatching the Kor'kron. He then challenged Garrosh himself, who accepted. Garrosh was a young, viscious orc, and Garok fought extremely well against him despite his old age. The old orc even managed to land a blow on Garrosh's side with his axe. However, Garok was eventually defeated and killed by Garrosh. Early Days on Draenor Garok was born to the Warsong Clan on Draenor in Nagrand. He never knew his parents, as they were killed by ogres when he was young. Garok grew up with and fought alongside the Warsong. When he was twenty years old, he led a warband to the village of the ogres that killed his parents. Garok was ferocious in the fight. No ogre stood a chance against him as he and his orcs rampaged through the village, killing every ogre in sight. At one point, Garok was surrounded by over a dozen ogres, all of which he killed with his bare hands. After securing the main part of the village, Garok and his warriors ascended the magi tower, where Garok alone fought the ogre magi at the top in one-on-one combat. Garok brutally cut up the ogre, then severed his head and held it high above the orcs. "Fear them no longer, Warsong!" he shouted. "These ogres are no more!" The orcs roared in triumph, and then set fire to the ogre village. Grommash Hellscream, leader of the Warsong Clan, was impressed by Garok's ferocity, and decided to give him extra training. Grommash's Hand Coming soon Category:Orc Category:Horde